In his physics class, Kevin took 6 tests. His scores were 76, 83, 98, 96, 95, and 86. What was his average score on the tests?
Explanation: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 6 scores and their sum is $76 + 83 + 98 + 96 + 95 + 86 = 534$ His average score is $534 \div 6 = 89$.